The present invention relates to personal hygiene items, and more specifically, to an improved article such as a tampon having at least one saturation indicator.
Conventional tampons generally include an absorbent material with a permanently attached withdrawal string. A tampon is inserted with or without the aid of an applicator into a woman, with the distal end of the withdrawal string extending outside her vagina. While in use, the tampon prevents leakage of menses. After a period of use, the woman removes the tampon by pulling “downward” on the withdrawal string and replaces the used tampon with a new one, if needed. The “downward” direction is defined herein as the direction opposite to the insertion direction, irrespective of whether the woman is standing, sitting, or prone, i.e. it is the direction that results in extraction of the tampon. Withdrawal strings are intended to be substantially permanently attached to the absorbent material, typically by sewing, hot welding, bonding, and/or adhesively gluing, although they are known to occasionally fail and undesirably detach from the absorbent material.
The FDA regulates tampons, with very strict requirements for the calibration of their absorbency. It moreover requires that women be advised to use the smallest absorbency necessary and to limit the time that a tampon is worn. Improper use of tampons can be a health hazard for a variety of reasons: A too-high absorbency tampon may be kept in place without leakage for an extended length of time, which can lead to toxic shock syndrome. Also, a too-high absorbency tampon may be removed while dry, causing abrasions that increase the likelihood of toxic shock syndrome, since skin wounds are a risk factor. Also, a too-high absorbency tampon is more easily lodged in the vagina. In addition to causing abrasions while attempts are made to remove it, a lodged or stuck tampon is more likely to result in withdrawal cord failure due to the absence of lubricating vaginal fluids that enable removal. In these circumstances, a tampon is more likely to stay in the vagina for an extended length of time before removal, which can lead to toxic shock syndrome.
The proper time for removing a tampon varies by factors such as rate of flow, and absorbency of the tampon. However, since saturation is determined by removal and visual inspection, and reinsertion of a removed tampon is not reasonably accomplished, women can merely guess whether their tampon is nearly dry or alternatively near saturation and in need of removal. As a practical matter they must often decide between removing an unsaturated tampon, or else waiting too long and then suffering the embarrassment and mess associated with leaking menses.
As can be seen, there is a need for an absorbent hygiene article having a saturation indicator. It is desirable that this saturation indicator allows checking the saturation level of an article without removing the article from the wearer. It is desirable that the saturation indicator is calibrated, thereby allowing the user to know when it is too dry to be readily removed, is reaching saturation, or some increment there between. It is desirable that the saturation indicator does not interfere with using the article in the regular manner. It is desirable that this saturation indicator is easy to use, yields an unambiguous reading in a variety of lighting conditions, is easily incorporated into the manufacturing of pre-existing articles, and is economical.